


【毒埃/PWP】婚戒与欢愉

by CharmingU



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: Summary：Venom可以纯情到给他婚戒，也可以放荡到让他下不了床*看不下哭唧唧的Eddie，所以写了强♂强，来自Eddie和Venom两个人的Dirty talk，多点高潮，舌刺口交*6k字！雷者慎入！！





	【毒埃/PWP】婚戒与欢愉

“混蛋，”突然一股力量窜上手腕并让他下意识向下体靠拢的动作直接把Eddie从睡梦中拉扯出来，然而那仍然控制着他手腕的黑色共生体熟练地控制着他猛地拉下内裤，“别说出来你想干什么，Venom。”

Eddie必须要重复强调一遍，他这天晚上强制自己入睡已经尝试了三次，而那个该死的在他身体里捣乱的家伙也反复尝试了三次该怎么阻挡他。他当然也不清楚今天到底是怎么回事，Venom这回正强制着让他去抚摸他完全没有性欲望的下体。

「我渴了。」

手心揉搓在还没有抬头的阴茎上时Eddie努力把力道控制得很轻——因为睡前洗完澡的缘故，阴茎现在摸起来还有点柔滑，而Eddie本来浑身上下只穿了个内裤的装备此刻也被Venom控制着脱了个一干二净。

Venom的这个理由并不能让Eddie现在冷静下来，失眠让他烦躁。现在的他已经放弃反抗这个蛮力控制他的Venom了，很干涩地开始撸动阴茎，这样自我刺激而坚硬起来的速度并不怎么快。“你可以随便派你一个分身去冰箱里拿点饮料过来。”他敷衍着回答。

「我想喝水。」

黑色液体从Eddie的下体处流渗出来，缓慢覆盖上双球和阴茎根部的流动促使Eddie睁开了眼睛。Venom压低了的声线让他下意识抬起上半身，撩开被子的时候便看见那共生体开始环绕他下体的动作。

“难得你选择了点手边就有的，”Eddie扭过头朝床头柜上放着的半杯凉白开示意，“我不太想伸手，所以你——”

「……喝你的水。」

下一秒那带着温热的黑色流体开始代替Eddie的手心捆绑在那阴茎周围，Eddie不得不承认每一次Venom这样做都让他难以控制地屏住呼吸。Venom的温热触手触碰在双球的沟壑处有一种他们紧密贴合的感觉，而他滑嫩的黑色流体套弄在阴茎根部并向上顶动的动作简直如同柔软的肉壁。

Eddie已经明白Venom这句话的深意了，每一次这该死的寄生虫想要干坏事的时候说出的话总让Eddie忍不住下体发麻，Eddie自己都不知道Venom是从哪儿学来的这种措辞。

「跟你学的，Eddie。」Venom总是用这种实际行动来提示Eddie他们之间根本没有任何秘密，事实证明Venom仅仅用上下几次抚慰以及口头的那么一句充斥性暗示的低沉嗓音就足以让Eddie硬起来了，这下他用触手上下抚慰那阴茎的时候就舒适了很多，「你满脑子都是这些东西。」

下身传递上来的酥麻感受让Eddie一时间挤在齿间的一句脏话没能喷薄出口，他的呼吸因为龟头被用力挤压而短暂地颤抖了一秒。他挣扎着用双臂将自己的上身撑起来，Venom在这个时候很流畅地用黑色的流体撸过他已经开始发红的阴茎尖端。

“……什么东西，类似‘我他妈真想干死你’这种话吗？”他咬着牙，盯着那黑色共生体的目光几乎是闪烁着怒火的，“Venom，你要知道，你附身之前我从来没——”

「没被操过，我知道。」Venom的声音好像夹杂着得意的笑意，Eddie在这个时候想狠狠地敲打一下回荡在自己脑子里的那团笑声，「我还知道你想说如果我有人形你一定也会尝试干我，你想过很多次了。」

双球被抚摸过去的时候Venom用了点力道，睾丸处的敏感度很高以及它们在被抚摸的时候不能太过用力，Venom本来清楚这些，但Eddie总感觉这是一个恶意的惩罚。他因为双球上传递来的疼痛倒抽了一口冷气，怒视着那分支出来朝双球蔓延去的触手怒吼：“不是‘尝试’，是一定……碰就碰了，能不能轻一点？”

这一次Venom稍微听话了些，分支又一次游离回阴茎处时这一次他把大部分都缠绕在Eddie的尖端周围，那种被温热包裹且上下滚动的动作总会让Eddie想起那种时候，有那么一瞬间他以为自己操进了那个地方。

「别想那些，Eddie。」

突然从Eddie撑起的背后分离出的脑袋让他下意识喘了口气，这大概也是他一直压抑着没有发出来的声音。Venom并不怎么成型的脑袋转动在Eddie面前，他盯着Venom模样上那乳白色的眼睛吞了口唾沫。他已经可以意识到Venom现在应该是有点不爽了，毕竟Eddie自己也没法控制他的思绪——那简直太像做爱的感觉了。

「我大概得找到一个让你永远都能记住我的方法了。」

Eddie知道他绝对不会说出来“我现在已经能永远记住你了”这种恶心的情话，所以他只是在脑子里默念了一句而他也相信Venom能够领悟得到。但显然Venom并没有因为这句话停下动作，当Eddie发现那几乎淌着液体的舌尖开始游离在他阴茎周围的时候。

“Venom，我要警告你，”他下意识将身体向后挪动，而Venom紧接着便把他的身体紧紧粘在了床铺之上，“……无论如何都不能吃掉它！千万不能，拜托，你就算——Fuck。”

Eddie从来都没注意过Venom修长的舌头上是带刺的，这他妈简直太扯了——更扯的就是现在那舌尖开始朝他的阴茎舔动过去，起初是从根部开始，渐渐地开始向上蔓延。舌苔上遍布着的倒刺摩擦在阴茎周围如同震动棒一般令他浑身电击般发麻，Venom恰巧还无比清楚Eddie的感受和心境，当那舌头缠绕包裹着Eddie阴茎的时候，Venom非常巧妙地刻意用尖刺摩擦着Eddie敏感的部位。

他开始控制不住自己喘息起来。下意识曲起的双腿将他的后穴毫无保留地暴露给那悬在空中的共生体面前，而显然Venom此刻的注意力全部都在那无比坚挺的阴茎上。Eddie开始无法压抑地颤抖着，每一次吐出的气息都沉重且无力。“操你的……Venom，你真干得出这种事……嗯？”

Eddie的尾音已经开始失去控制，以至于他的语调从沙哑中还透着因为破音而流露出的颤抖。倒刺突然向上挪动且覆盖在龟头已经涨红的位置，瞬间从那马眼处挤出的前列腺液伴随着他的一声低喘沾湿在Venom的舌体上。

「就是这个，Eddie，」尽管舌头还包裹在那阴茎上，Venom吐字还能保持清晰，Eddie警惕地看着那锋利的牙口简直怕极了会咬断他的阴茎，「它们又暖又滑，你知道这样的口感像什么吗？」

Eddie不知道Venom想到哪里去了。“它们不是精液，”他努力控制着自己颤抖且毫无章法的呼吸和声线。

「像你屁股里的感觉。」大概是Venom一直在说话的缘故，舌体向上涌动的时候反复刺激在马眼处的倒刺揉搓让Eddie几乎窒息，同时这样一句完全激起性欲的勾引简直让Eddie想要昏厥过去。他的阴茎开始控制不住的颤抖，倒不是射精前的征兆，完全就是这样的刺激简直让他失去理智，如同震动棒般颤动在他阴茎敏感处的揉搓使他失去呼吸的规律，「啊……每次你都湿成这样。」

Eddie想要纠正Venom的这句话，该死的，他根本没和Venom发生过几次这种关系，上一次还是Venom试图搞明白精液是什么东西的时候。但确实他上次也流了很多水，Eddie简直不愿意承认。他在遇到Venom之前没觉得自己会骚成这样，就连现在不小心从嘴角流溢出的呻吟都简直足够让他射的出来。

他的阴茎已经因为完全肿胀坚硬而向上用力挺立，从那尖端溢出的透明液体顺着Venom的舌体向下流溢，Eddie甚至都可以感觉那前列腺液已经滴落在他的小腹上。阴毛已经不知道是被Eddie的前列腺液还是Venom的唾液完全湿润，而那舌尖调皮掠过Eddie小腹上的湿润时他正巧感受到小腹内酝酿着的温热。

“……Fuck you，Venom，”Eddie重重地躺在了枕头上，而这样剧烈的动作让那舌体用力在阴茎处包裹了一下，下一秒他几乎难以控制地想要射精，“把你的嘴拿开，或者选择我射在……你的嘴里……噢……”

根本没那个时间。伴随着那舌体上如同颗粒状的倒刺又一次掠过Eddie龟头处的敏感点，他简直像是失去理智般便将精液喷涌而出。他能听到Venom发出的低吼声，大概是突然被喷到喉咙底部的不适，Eddie下意识因为得意笑了起来——他确实很少见到过Venom失态的样子。

此刻的Eddie将自己又一次从床上支撑起来，而Venom将舌体从阴茎上撤离的时候有那么一瞬间Eddie还想挽留那个家伙。被温热的东西包裹阴茎的感觉真的好极了，Eddie不得不说，他也很庆幸自己还能有点正常男人应该有的性欲求——而不是像刚才那样居然强烈地渴望那种被填满的感觉。

「你的任何东西都很好吃，Eddie。」当那分身的头部朝Eddie靠近的时候，他下意识想要向后撤动身子，而下一秒那黑色流体便钻入了他的胸膛，「被填满的感觉不好吗？我以为你很喜欢那个。」

突然被翻转身体的Eddie因为阴茎还没有疲软下来却突然被碾压在自己身下的疼痛惊呼了一声，这种把后背和后穴完全暴露在外的感觉让他有那么一瞬间毫无安全感。Venom又一次让他跪了起来，下一秒突然用力将他手臂粘连在墙壁上的速度拖着Eddie硬是向前挪动了几寸。

“你怎么能说出这么该死的话？”Eddie几乎是破着音扭头看着游离在他臀部的黑色流体，咬牙切齿的低吼根本没办法阻止这个野蛮的家伙，“我发誓我从来没说过，也从来没想过这些！”

「‘分开腿，插进去，操到最里面’，」像是自言自语，Eddie在听到脑中的这句低沉呢喃之后随着心尖的猛烈攥动而闭上眼睛，「你想过这些，就像现在。」

他确实是下意识就分开的腿，而峃口突然被温热触手触碰的感受令他绷直了身体。Eddie一时间没能想得出什么别的话来反驳Venom，因为他这个时候确实在想这些了——Venom在试图插入他的时候都是从细小尖端插入然后在内壁膨胀，抽插，这样的顺序让他们都很流畅且舒适。

但这一次好像不太一样。Eddie能感觉到Venom有几秒钟似乎在他的穴口处逗留了几秒，本来已经做好一切心理准备的Eddie下意识扭过头去，这样的跪姿确实太羞耻了，Eddie几乎是抱怨且愤怒地吼出那么一句，“还他妈需要想一想吗？现在操还是不操？”

「……操。」

下一秒突然冲撞进来的坚硬柱体令Eddie下意识便低吼出声。这一次Venom插入的尺寸已经完全膨胀起来，根本没有让它在体内过渡的时间。这样的粗度确实可以完全填满Eddie的峃口，但他简直无法想象它该怎么插到最深处。“妈的……你要干死我……吧……”

当他发觉到那类似阴茎的触手像是卡到峃口出不再深入的时候，Eddie下意识将手向后探去。他似乎还能触碰得到那触手上温热的流动液体，不确定那上面是不是还残留着从他阴茎流下去的前列腺液，那里摸起来滑嫩异常，也或许是他的穴口彻底被顶开了。

「这是你的请求吗，Eddie？」

那触手向内顶动的时候有点阻力，大概是因为Eddie的内壁还没怎么被探索过所以被夹得很紧。Eddie的大腿开始控制不住地颤抖起来，他确实很难让自己固定在那里一动不动了，而紧接着蔓延上去的分支似乎可以很好地让他的大腿不那么剧烈颤抖。Venom操的他后穴酸痛，他咬着牙都很难控制住颤抖的呻吟声——简直太羞耻了。

他能感觉到身体里的敏感点在渴求着被抚摸，Eddie不忍心承认这个，但他现在太想了。敏感点在渴求触碰的时候会发痒，如同羽毛掠过乳尖的那种柔软触碰一样带着引诱和性张力的摩擦，而他同样也能感觉到Venom到那里还有一段距离。有那么一段时间Eddie甚至想开口催促他，而这一刻他干脆用手攥住了那模拟出的粗壮阴茎。

Eddie能感觉到他的穴口因为过分扩张而开始酸痛和颤抖，而当他将阴茎向内努力推动的时候他几乎能听得见Venom似乎满足的轻笑声。Eddie现在顾不上用什么该死的言语怼他，他的敏感点简直让他抓狂。

“你……太慢了……”Eddie一字一句因为颤抖呼吸而断断续续，当他察觉到Venom似乎是故意没有触碰到那敏感点的时候他将手颤抖着把自己的臀瓣掰开更大，“……快顶进去啊——”

他的语气已经足够不耐烦了，如今开始蔓延至他胸口的另一个分支让他呼吸更加急促。体内的触手似乎等待着某个契机冲撞到那个即将触碰到的敏感点，而此刻的Eddie已经难耐到发疯。他开始尝试着将自己的身体向下切让那阴茎插得更深，但此刻开始滑动在他乳尖的触手令Eddie轻吟出声。

「这个地方也能硬起来？」好像是发现了什么新鲜东西，Venom的分支在Eddie的乳头上开始集中注意力，「这里该不会也可以喷出来液体吧……你在害羞？」

他已经能感觉到Venom插入他的模拟阴茎不经意间摩擦过敏感点的电击感受了，浑身上下弥漫着的酥麻体验让他根本没精力去回答Venom的问题。他的喘息声穿透胸口能流溢出几乎急迫的沙哑尾音，Eddie简直不愿意相信那是他发出来的声音。“女人才会，你这个……该死的……”

「别骂我那个，Eddie。」

下一秒突然插入最深处的顶撞让Eddie几乎毫无防备地即将撞击在墙壁上，而从腹部涌出的分支很及时的揽住了他。他的阴茎又一次挺立起来，此刻的Eddie已经顾不上去抚慰那里了——欲火简直要烧尽他的理智，有那么一瞬间他又一次想要射精。分支揉捻着乳尖和下端的双球，一时间从浑身上下多个敏感点燃烧过来的电击感受几乎让Eddie出现了幻觉。

他在剧烈的喘息和颤抖中将指尖嵌入墙皮内嵌刻处指印，一次又一次顶撞敏感点的剧烈刺激以及穴口被撑开的酸痛感让Eddie难以控制他涌至眼眶的生理泪水。他几乎是完全下意识地使那些滚烫液体挤出眼眶，下一秒滴落在胸前那正刺激他乳尖的分支上完全是让Venom出乎意料的。

“……别管它，”Eddie有那么一瞬间很想骂他，因为Venom似乎在发现他哭了之后停止了触碰他敏感点的动作，“我他妈……这就是生理反应，不是因为疼……Venom，你——”

Eddie当然不会承认他这算是被操哭了，这已经是他今天第不知道多少次感觉太羞耻了。不过他现在想到这些他相信Venom也能明白这到底是怎么回事，他开始庆幸Venom没有继续用那些肮脏的话刺激他。

“Fuck……”

Venom又一次切中敏感点的顶撞让Eddie低吼出来，阴茎又一次的抽搐让他难以控制便再一次喷射出那白浊液体，但突然包裹在他龟头处的流动液体正巧接住了他这一次喷射出的精液。深入在他身体里的那模拟阴茎开始缓慢缩小，肿胀的穴口此刻因为放松而松弛下来，从他阴茎处朝他面前移动过来的触手上似乎还带着白浊的液体。

「你的脸可真红，还有你的眼睛，」那黑色的分支在展开的时候中心淌着一片粘稠精液，Eddie几乎是无力地将目光从上面羞耻地挪开，「Eddie，你真该看看你现在的样子。」

下一秒突然拂过他整张脸的温热湿润让Eddie几乎怒吼起来，粘稠且带着咸腥味道的精液被涂抹在他脸颊上的每一个部位，而当那触手挪开时Eddie几乎是挣扎着睁开了眼睛，睫毛上都覆盖了精液的粘稠感让他下意识便攥紧了拳头。

“操你的，Venom！”其实他现在已经没什么力气了，顺势他便仰面躺了下去，肿胀酸痛的穴口被挤压在床上的时候他还倒抽了一口冷气，“你他妈可真是恶心……这样太恶心了！”

「需要我帮你舔干净吗？我倒挺喜欢它们的味道。又甜又咸。」

Eddie在听到这个以后猛地弹开了眼皮，幸好Venom似乎只是吓唬着他而已。他长舒了口气之后闭上了眼睛，浑身上下高潮后给他带来的舒畅感似乎又疲倦又精妙。有那么一瞬他打算就这么睡了。

“……你就不能安静就那么一会儿，Venom。”

而突然有什么温热包裹在他无名指处的感受令他又一次把眼睛睁开了一条缝，无力地将手臂抬起来的时候他看到Venom伸出了很纤细的分支围成了一个圆圈的形状，Eddie突然皱起了眉头。

“干什么？”

Venom在用那分支紧紧攥住他无名指低端的时候，Eddie已经可以察觉到那个位置有多么微妙了，作为人类他太熟悉不过这种感受。那分支突然被截断了，Eddie将手掌挪到眼前的时候，黑色的指圈固定在他的无名指处，像是精致的黑曜石婚戒。

「就像你当初送给Annie的那个一样，」Venom轻声说，「我也送一个给你。」

Eddie知道自己现在肯定是心跳加快了，当Venom开口之前他就已经感觉到这种诡异的不适。一时间他不知道怎么组织语言，最后他因为疲倦很缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“所以你在向我求婚？”Eddie把声音拉得很长，沙哑的嗓音在尾音时语调上扬，“……Venom，你知道我不会和你结婚的。”

他开始用另一只手试图擦拭他脸上的那些快要干涸的精液，但下一秒Venom说出的话令他定格在原地，一种奇怪的酥麻感受从心尖蔓延至胸口底部，涂抹在耳膜处几乎是蜂蜜一般令他窒息。

「我没有想那些，Eddie。」好像是很自然的，温热的共生体从他胸膛蔓延出来，最后伸出分支锁死Eddie肩胛骨的位置，一个很结实的拥抱，「反正我给了你这个，我们就一直都不分开了。你拿不下来它，没人取得走它。」

“……定情信物？”他下意识笑了，缓慢闭上眼睛的时候，Eddie用那只快要抚上脸颊的手环抱住那个粘稠的黑色共生体——手感有点奇怪。

「……？是吧。」

Eddie是故意说出一个Venom不懂的词汇的，听得出Venom似乎略带疑惑的上扬语调之后他放声笑了出来。感觉到自己被玩弄了之后的Venom把Eddie抱得很紧，似乎要把他胸腔内所有呼吸都挤压出来。

「那是什么？」Venom压低声音逼问。

“……好吧，好吧，对不起，Venom。”Eddie几乎是干咳出来，然后Venom在听到他的道歉之后把他的力道放松了些，“就是……一种很仪式感的，确定两个人之间感情的东西。”

似乎沉默了很久，他们两个就这么躺在床上什么也没说，Eddie也累得没打算睁开眼睛。

「那我把这个定情信物送给你。」像是修改他上一句话一样，Venom郑重其事地开口。

Eddie下意识提起嘴角，怀中的共生体缓缓渗入他胸膛左侧的位置。心口的某种奇异温暖让他长舒了口气，他很自然地抬起手臂看了看无名指处的那处黑色指环。

“……谢谢，”他在开口的时候声音还因为沙哑发出很俏皮的转音，“我收下了，Venom。”


End file.
